


Small Break

by LittleLex



Category: Gloomverse (Webcomic)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, college boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLex/pseuds/LittleLex
Summary: Wallis returns home for the weekend with Purple. He forces Purple to have some downtime with him, as he is very adamant to study through their entire trip.
Relationships: Past Wallis Gloom/Professor Purple, Wallis Gloom/Professor Purple
Kudos: 5





	Small Break

Wallis decided he would visit his family for the weekend and Purple would tag along. Purple may or may not have been attempting to try and fix the broken relationship of his boyfriend and his brother. Currently, only the couple were at home. They both laid comfortably on the couch.

Purple clutched a textbook in his hands. Even during a small break for the weekend, he still had the urge to study. Wallis on the other hand, was having none of it.

The dirty blonde man huffed and pouted. He poked Purple repeatedly with his foot. He watched as his boyfriend let out a long sigh and gave him an annoyed stare. Wallis quickly snatched the book out of his hands, the brief distraction was a success.

“Wallis, some of us need to study to pass a course. Give me back my book.” Purple scowled. There wasn’t true spite in his tone.

He shook his head in response and jumped off the couch. Suddenly, Wallis threw the book into his hat, never to be seen again. Purple wasn’t the slightest bit phased. He had done that more times than he could count. He’d get it back, albeit eventually. With Wallis’ free hand, he grabbed ahold of his boyfriend and forced the other on his feet.

“Nope! I’ll give you back your book of nutrients once you relax. And I know the perfect remedy.” Wallis exclaimed and trotted along to the bathroom, with Purple behind him.

Unwanted thoughts began to flood in Purple’s mind as he watched his boyfriend run the bath, presumably for him. Wallis locked eyes with him for a moment.

“Get those nasty thoughts out of your noggin! I’m sorry to disappoint, but I won’t be joining you.” He exclaimed. Purple cleared his throat in response.

\---

Purple hummed contently as Wallis’s fingers scrubbed against his scalp. His shoulders relaxed and the rest of his body followed suit. It had been a fairly long time since Purple had relaxed.

Wallis smirked, very pleased with himself. He cheered silently in victory.

As the magician finished washing his boyfriend’s hair, he quickly realized that he had fallen asleep. He blinked, at a loss of what to do. He decided to leave him be and left a towel on top of the toilet seat to use. He quietly tiptoed out of the room. It was best to let Purple sleep.

Wallis mindlessly channeled surfed the television to pass the time. Purple walked in later with his hair slightly dry.

“How long was I out for?” He asked as he stretched his limbs. The other man paused, thinking for a second.

“About twenty minutes.” He confirmed. “I figured once the water turned cold you would wake up.” Purple hummed. He sat next to his boyfriend on the couch. He stared at him, a look that screamed to give him back his book.

Wallis pursed his lips and shook his head. “Not happening! We have the entire weekend ahead of us! You desperately need a two day break. Clearly, the bath was not enough for you.”

Purple sighed impatiently and pinched the bridge of his nose. There was no way to change Wallis’ mind when he was set in stone about something. And deep down, he knew he needed a break, but didn’t want to admit it.

“What other ideas are in that brain of yours?” He asked playfully. Wallis blinked momentarily, surprised he wasn’t putting up a fight. He grinned ear to ear, obviously pleased with himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is badd. I've been working on this like on and off for a week, I think. I haven't posted since like July, I'm more active on my tumblr. Aight, bye have a good day/night!!


End file.
